Special Delivery/Transcript
Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - "Special Delivery." Special Delivery (Wubbzy's House, Living room) *Choo Choo* Wubbzy: There goes the train! Over the bridge! Choo choo!! And now he's going around the bend... and under the tunnel! CHOO CHOO!! Wow! *Laughs* I love trains! *Ding Dong* *Door squeaks* Mailman: Hello, Wubbzy. I have a special delivery here. Wubbzy: Wow, wow!! Is it for me? Mailman: No, it's for Walden. But he's not home right now so is it okay if I leave this package with you until he gets home? Wubbzy: Sure! Mailman: Thanks, Wubbzy. Wubbzy: Oof, oof, augh! *Crash* Wubbzy: "Toy Universe". That's the greatest toy store in the whole world! Hey, I wonder what it is. A rocket-powered sled? A singing and dancing robot? A stuffed three-toed sloth? Oh well. Back to my trains. Choo choo!! ... Choo-choo!! Choo choo!! Choo choo!! Choo ch-augh-oops! Oh, look at that. I ran right into this silly old package. Gee, that's interesting. If somebody just pulled at that flap, it could open right up. Now Walden's package is wide open. I should check to make sure everything's in there. *Gasp* It's the Tooty Toot Turbo Train! The coolest train set in the world! Wow...!! *Choo Choo* *Choo Choo* *Choo Choo* Wubbzy: Cool...!! *Vroom* *Ding Dong* Wubbzy: *Gasp* That must be Walden looking for his package. I-I have to put you away! *Choo Choo* *Boing* *Yoink, boing* *Door opens* Widget: That you there, Wubbzy? Wubbzy: Widget? Widget: You okay there, little buddy? Wubbzy: Yes, uh- I was just chasing.. *Choo choo* Widget: Cool-a-moondo! *Choo Choo* Widget: *Gasp* The Tooty Toot Turbo Train! Is it yours? Wubbzy: No. It's Walden's. Widget: Ooh.., ooh, ooh, ooh, you should never play with somebody else's toys without asking, Wubbzy. Wubbzy: I know... Widget: You know Wubbster, you really oughta put everything away. Wubbzy: You're right.. Widget: Although... I wonder what the track looks like. Wubbzy: I guess we could put it together really quick, *Tracks scatter* Wubbzy: just to get an idea. Widget: Sure thing! I can use my new four-bit hydraulic screwdriver. *Humming* Hm, let's see now. This goes here, and this goes here.. *Vroom* *Choo Choo* Widget: Hm. Well now. That can't be right. Wubbzy: Maybe we should check the directions. Widget: Yup. That's another way to do it. *Phone rings* Wubbzy: Hello? Walden: Hello, Wubbzy. It's Walden. I understand you have a package of mine. Wubbzy: Uh.. Yeah. Walden: I'll be right over there to get it. Wubbzy: Walden is coming! Walden is coming!! Widget: Oh, good. Maybe he can figure out these here directions. Wubbzy: No! We have to put the train set away right now! Widget: Oh! No problemo! *Screwdriver whiring* *Vacuum sucking* *Choo Choo* *Tracks scatter, scatter* *Boing, boing* *Taping* Wubbzy: I get the feeling that something's missing. *Choo Choo* *Buzz* *Train chugging* Wubbzy: Follow that train! *Choo Choo* Wubbzy & Widget: *Panting* *Choo Choo* *Choo Choo* Wubbzy: We'll never catch it. Widget: Sure will! Wait there, Wubbzy. I have the perfect gadget for catching a runaway train. Wubbzy: What's that? Widget: Why it's my patented Super-Suction Cup Bazooka 3000. *Choo Choo* Widget: Watch this. *Sproing* *Plunge* Widget: *Laughs* I got it! I got it!! *Stretching* *Pop* Widget: Oops. I don't got it. Look out!! *Plunge* Wubbzy: Oh! *Boing, plunge* Widget: Ugh. Oh, I'm sorry about that, Wubbzy. *Choo choo* *Choo Choo* *Clash, clash* *Poof, poof* *Pop, pop* *Choo Choo-* *Clash* *Weak Choo Choo* *Tweating* *Weak Choo Choo* Wubbzy: I got it! Widget: I got it! Wubbzy: I got it!! Widget: I got it! Wubbzy & Widget: I got it..!! *Bonk* Widget: Oh. We got it all right. Walden: *Humming* Wubbzy: Oh no! Walden's here. Walden: *Humming* Hello, Wubbzy. What were you doing in the backyard? Wubbzy: *Panting* Uh, oh. *Pants* Nothing! Uh, nothing at all! Walden: Then how come you're out of breath? Wubbzy: Uh, I'm.. in training. *Jumping* *Choo Choo* Walden: Listen to that. *Choo Choo* Walden: I didn't know the train was this close to your house. Wubbzy: Huh, you'd be surprised. *Choo Choo* Walden: Anyway, I'm here for my package, Wubbzy. Is it inside? *Choo Choo* Walden: Ah, here it is. Wubbzy: Uh.. You know, Walden, it's kinda heavy. Maybe you should leave it here for now. Walden: Funny you should say that, Wubbzy, because- Widget: Hey there! Get over here! Walden: What's Widget doing out there? Wubbzy: Oh, she's catching butterflies. Walden: On the ground? Widget: Whoa!! *Crash* Walden: Ha! That Widget is always up to something. Anyway, as I was saying, ..Hey! I think this package was already opened. Wubbzy. What's going on here? Wubbzy: I confess, Walden. I was playing with your new train set. Walden: You were? Wubbzy: Yes. And now I can't stop it. *Choo Choo* Wubbzy: It's running wild all over the backyard. *Choo Choo* *Clang* *Choo Choo* *Bonk* Walden: So I see. *Pop* *Choo Choo* *Ding* Widget: I got it! Wubbzy: I guess we should've read the directions. Walden: I guess so. Wubbzy: Gee. The engine is all beat up. I'm really sorry, Walden. I shouldn't have played with your train set without asking. Walden: Heh. Actually, Wubbzy, the train set belongs to you. Wubbzy: Huh? Walden: I won it in a science contest and I wanted you to have it because I know how much you love trains. Wubbzy: 'You mean it's mine!? *''Groans* '''Walden: Don't worry. I'm sure Widget can fix it up as good as new. Widget: Heheh! No problemo! *Screwdriver whiring* (Wubbzy's House, Living room) *Train chugging* *Choo Choo* Wubbzy: Gee, thanks for fixing up my brand new train set, guys. Can you both stay and play with it? Guys? Walden: There goes the train! Over the bridge! Widget: Choo choo!! *Choo Choo* end Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Season 1 Category:Transcripts Category:2006